edmfandomcom-20200223-history
FLASH
“It’s all about reading the crowd”, exclaims FLASH. It is easy to feel the impact on every track the El Paso-based artist mixes. He mixes Melbourne Bounce, Trap, Hip-Hop, and Future House into an intoxicating brew unlike anything out there. “It’s crazy and it makes the crowd go crazy!” said FLASH. FLASH embraced his music at a very young age. Before moving into the crowded streets of El Paso, Texas, he grew up in the crowded and filthy streets of Cd. Juarez, Mexico. It gave him an international consciousness and perspective at a young age that would pervade his art. In order to get through long car rides with his mom, he'd make mix CDs of everything from Tiësto to Michael Jackson, and they'd listen to them together. Although his dream of becoming “famous” has been a bit tough for him, his every-day motivation increases as he seeks for attention. As he began playing at birthday parties back in 2009, he has been highly recognized thought the city these past couple of years. Playing at The Garden EP this past July 4th, 2014 for So Loud Massive, his “career” has been increasing. September 10, 2014, Flash was emailed to play an opening set October 17th at Tricky Falls EP for the stop of MiTiS in his Oasis Fall Tour featuring Crywolf, Bear Grillz, Init, and Tyro. Not only has Flash played in the United States, but he has also played various events throughout Mexico. Playing at G-Life Club in Cd. Juarez, Mexico several times for their Foam, Sunglasses, and Traffic Light Parties, he has also played at Boat and Beach parties in Mazatlán and Puerto Peñasco, Mexico. His first released track, Future House, has been supported internationally by many known artist, and his newest production, which falls under the Progressive House genre, will be released soon! His production style of Future House compares to his life; groovy and happy. Flash enjoys spending time with his family and his fans. People run up to him after his events asking how old he is because he is very talented and young. There’s nothing like seeing Flash live though. Every show explodes based off his bouncy beats and energy. He’s rocked stages alongside MiTiS, Zeds Dead, Milo & Otis, TWRK, 3LAU, Made Monster and many other local DJ’s from El Paso. Flash has also recently (2016) provided direct support for artist HEROBUST in his stop at the El Paso County Coliseum holding 3,000 plus attendees for the event. After winning a DJ competition to open up for Black Tiger Sex Machine in their stop for their BTSM Church Tour in El Paso, Flash feels confident about delivering the best tracks to build the audience for the nights stellar performers being Dabin, Apashe, and trio BTSM themselves. “I’m just a skinny guy who enjoys making people jump”, he chuckles. “I’m not what you expect. I’ll make you go crazy!” As the newest member of the #NNeverNotGang family alongside DJ/producer Kennedy Jones, striving for success is his only thing in mind. Social Media _____________________________________________________ - FLASH on Twitter - FLASH on Facebook - FLASH on Soundcloud Category:American DJs